<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vlažný od Juxian Tang by bedrníka (pimpinella)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994764">Vlažný od Juxian Tang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka'>bedrníka (pimpinella)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Překlad, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin zjistí, že k ubytování v Bradavicích dostane ještě něco navrch. V povídce je podrobně popsán sex a vznikla před vydáním šestého dílu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vlažný od Juxian Tang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/669385">Lukewarm</a> by Juxian Tang.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Poznámka autorky: Napsáno pro <a href="http://snapeff.quasi-evil.net/home/index.html">Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest</a>, v odpověď na výzvu č. 4 (Snape je nachytán se staženýma kalhotama.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Vím o tvých skutcích; nejsi studený ani horký. Kéž bys byl studený nebo horký. Ale že jsi vlažný, a nejsi horký ani studený, nesnesu tě v stech.</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Zjevení 3, 15 – 16 (Ekumenický překlad, Praha 1979)</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>--------</p><p>Je tak hrozný, jak Sirius vždycky říkal. Je mi z něj zle. Nechutný. Ubohý. Přivádí mě k šílenství, ruší ticho a klid mých večerů – bere mi tu trochu míru v duši, kterou mám.</p><p>K čertu s ním.</p><p>Dělá to zas. Na dno vany dopadá tvrdý proud vody – a pak tiché, tlumené ťuknutí láhve pokládané na dlaždičky – a vím, že teď to ucítím: nepatrná, téměř nezachytitelná vzdálená vůně, která ke mně putuje skrz zeď – zrovna pomeranč a skořice. Šampón? Sprchový gel?</p><p>Nejspíš je něco v nepořádku s ventilací – ale jindy by to nevadilo, protože jindy tyhle pokoje nikdo neobývá. To jen že je léto a v Bradavicích nejsou studenti – a Řád potřebuje hlavní štáb, teď když už se nedá používat číslo 12 na Grimmauldově náměstí.</p><p>A beztak – nebude to obtěžovat nikoho než mě. Moje obvyklé štěstí – mít sluch a čich tak ostré, že zachytím všechno, co se děje na druhé straně zdi.</p><p>Stojím tiše, dlaně položené na okraj umyvadla, dívám se do zrcadla na svůj bledý, unavený obličej – pramínky šedivějících hnědavých vlasů padají do očí, které nikdy neztratí svůj pronásledovaný výraz – a poslouchám, jak Snape ve své koupelně vypíná vodu.</p><p>Pár okamžiků ticha, asi jak se utírá – a pak tiché bosé kroky odcházejí pryč.</p><p>A teď, když půjdu do svého pokoje – stěna je tam dostatečně tenká – tak tenká, že když se o ni opřu a přitisknu k ní hlavu, uslyším ho znovu. Ale proč bych to dělal? Nechci s ním mít nic společného.</p><p>„Vždycky přijdeš, podíváš se a odejdeš,“ hudruje zrcadlo, „to by mě zajímalo, cos chtěl.“</p><p>Pokrčím rameny a odejdu, nechám ho v temnotě.</p><p>Zvuky – tak slabé, že by je člověk vůbec neměl slyšet. Zapraskání postele – a potom...</p><p>Poprvé jsem to zaslechl náhodou. Bydlení vedle Snapea jsem si nevybral – a on z toho taky vůbec nebyl nadšený – ale na výběr toho moc nebylo; copak mám kde bydlet? Musel jsem vzít, co mi Albus nabídl.</p><p>Nevěděl jsem, že součástí balení bude i poslouchat Snapea.</p><p>Slyšet jak si ho honí.</p><p>Není hlasitý, v tom to není – zcela zjevně nemá tušení, že ho můžu slyšet – a ve skutečnosti ho slyšet nemusím: abych, ty zvuky neslyšel, stačí přejít ke druhé stěně. Ale vážně, nedají se pokládat za něco jiného. Tichý hladký zvuk dlaně dotýkající se těla, nepravidelné oddechování, které časem sílí, rozlámané na maličké steny rozkoše. Ten pach... poznávám ho tak dobře: nezaměnitelný pach sexu, semene a jeho těla dosahujícího vrcholu.</p><p>Nenávidím to. Je to o tolik víc, než jsem kdy o Snapeovi chtěl vědět.</p><p>Odvádí to pozornost. Mohl jsem se tady v Bradavicích cítit tak pohodlně, vítaný a doma – jediné místo, kde jsem se kdy cítil doma. Proč musím vědět o Snapeově špinavé kratochvíli – o tajemství, které mělo být skryto a nikdy odhaleno?</p><p>Totiž. Každý to dělá, čas od času – já taky. Ale zveřejnit to, nechat se zaslechnout, na tom je něco hrozně sprostého. I když za to Snape nemůže... stejně je to jeho chyba. Může už za to, že existuje, jak občas říkával James – a teď s ním docela souhlasím.</p><p>Nemluvě o tom, že představa, že to Snape dělá – bere se do ruky, laská se, nahý, zrudlý a ztopořený – stačí, aby se komukoliv normálnímu zvedl žaludek.</p><p>Ne že by měl nějakou jinou možnost, samozřejmě. Nikdo jiný by se ho nedotkl – proto si musí vystačit se svojí rukou. Nikdo ho nechce. Nikdo.</p><p>Měl bych z toho mít radost – z vědomí, jak je s tou svojí osamělostí a žalostnou rozkoší k ničemu, ubohý. Ale když ho poslouchám, cítím se špinavý. Vážně všechno kolem sebe kazí.</p><p>No tak, to s tím nikdy nebude hotov?</p><p>Slyším, jak se jeho dech zadrhne, to se nejspíš naposled zatahá, a vyvrcholí – a pak je na chvíli jen ticho.</p><p>--------</p><p>Nedělá to denně. Tak jednou za tři, čtyři dny, někdy uběhne i týden, než k tomu dojde. Přerušení obvykle přicházejí po schůzkách s ostatními Smrtijedy a přistihl jsem se, že přemýšlím, jestli ho na nich něco tak otráví, že ani nenajde dost síly, aby se o sebe postaral. Ale časem se přirozeně vzchopí.</p><p>Teď už poznám tu rutinu – pokaždé se před tím sprchuje, s tím směšným pomerančovo-skořicovým mýdlem nebo co to je... divné, co? Řekli byste, že se člověk bude sprchovat, než půjde <i>s někým</i> na rande.</p><p>Ale přesto s nikým nikdy rande nemá. Možná že Snape nikdy nic intimnějšího neprožil. Zrovna jako to říkal Sirius... vždycky jsme o něm ve škole vtipkovali, jak by na Snapea nikdo nesáhl ani klackem. Tak to vypadá, že je to nakonec pravda.</p><p>Už poznám, jak rychle dýchá, jaké dělá pohyby – když je vzrušený, když se blíží k orgasmu. Jako by se mi to vypálilo do hlavy, i když se opírám o zeď a neposlouchám.</p><p>Á ano, tady to je...</p><p>Občas mě bodne zvědavost smíšená s rozmrzelostí: co když v okamžiku vyvrcholení něco řekne, nějaké jméno – a prozradí toho na sebe ještě víc? Čí jméno to může být? Luciusovo? Pamatuju si, co o těch dvou Sirius říkal, že je Snape víc než jen Malfoyův poskok. No, zjevně ani Malfoy se nesníží, aby se dotkl Snapea.</p><p>Vlastně je v Azkabanu, jasně...</p><p>A Sirius je po smrti.</p><p>--------</p><p>Možná bych mu měl říct, ať není tak nahlas. Ale copak můžu? Uřkne mě až zčernám, jestli mu někdy naznačím, že to vím. A vlastně není hlasitý – je ve skutečnosti jeden z nejtišších, které jsem to slyšel dělat – a že jsem se toho v Bradavicích něco naposlouchal, ve společných ložnicích.</p><p>Ale když se na mě na řádové schůzi dívá očima tak zúženýma, že se divím, že cestou nezakopne – jako bych byl něco, co by nejraději neviděl –, tak mám někdy chuť mu to říct. Vmést mu to přede všemi do tváře.</p><p>Nemůžeš najít nikoho, kdo by se tě chtěl dotknout, co, Snape?</p><p>„Je nechutnej, že jo?“ zašeptá Tonksová nahlas po další Snapeově ležérní poznámce, zjevně na můj účet. „Zajímalo by mě, co ho žere.“</p><p>Široce se usměju.</p><p>„Nejspíš nic.“</p><p>„Tak to je blbý.“</p><p>Sedí na kraji stolu, klátí nohama a jak se tak na mě dívá s hlavou na stranu, zdobí její něžnou tvářičku sladký, uličnický úsměv.</p><p>„Jseš úžasnej, že to s ním vydržíš, Remusi.“</p><p>Že s ním vydržím? Nemůžu to s ním vydržet, děkuju pěkně. Nemůžu vystát jeho neurčité poznámky, jeho pečlivou lhostejnost, do očí bijící necitelnost. Jsem na to příliš unavený, příliš bolavý.</p><p>Zlobně se na Snapea zadívám, zkouším mu to říct pohledem.</p><p>Znám tvoje tajemství, dávej si na mě pozor.</p><p>Snape se tváří, jako by byl můj upřený pohled jen chladivý vánek. Tonksová sevře svou malou teplou dlaň kolem mého zápěstí.</p><p>„Hej, Remusi, hlavu vzhůru,“ povídá. Moje jméno pronesené jejím vysokým dívčím hlasem zní podivně příjemně – tak že skoro zapomenu na Snapea a jeho sprosté chování, jeho nechutná tajemství.</p><p>Až do dalšího večera.</p><p>--------</p><p>Dech se mu zrychluje, hlubší a trochu vlhčí v harmonii s tím nejjemnějším zvukem těla hladícího tělo – intenzivní, naléhavý, ženoucí se k vyvrcholení. Vždycky stejně – ale to by mě mělo stěží překvapovat. Přesně čtrnáct minut, úplně od začátku až do konce. Jenže co by taky přineslo změnu? Má na to jen svoje ruce, nejspíš neví, jak jinak to dělat.</p><p>Dělal mu to vůbec někdy někdo? Má představu, jak jiné to může být?</p><p>Já mám. Ano, někdy to jinak nejde: vyhonit se, uvolnit napětí – ale prázdná rozkoš, kterou přináší dotek vlastní ruky, nemá nic společného s vlnou uspokojení, žárem a omamující radostí z doteku někoho jiného, ze sdílení.</p><p>Musí to být tak osamělé... vždycky to dělat stejně: postel... onanování... spánek... jako práce, jako součást povinností – něco naplánovaného, ne něco, co člověk udělá bez uvažování.</p><p>Ale tohle je Snape – jestli to někdo dokáže proměnit v takovou parodii, tak on. Snape s mastnými vlasy a ošklivou tváří, se spodním prádlem zničeným praním, Snape bez přátel, bez příznivců a se schopností obrátit své ochránce v nepřátele. Snape, který se snaží tvářit, jak je každý hluboko pod jeho úrovní... tak hluboko, že ani nenajde, koho by si přivedl do postele. Snape, který si nejspíš velmi dobře spočítal, že nemít je jednodušší než ztratit... že podat někomu jinému své srdce znamená nechat je rozkousat, vyplivnout a podupat.</p><p>Možná se v temnotě svého pokoje, kde mu nikdo neublíží, cítí v bezpečí.</p><p>A občas si myslím, že mu v tomhle rozumím.</p><p>Prudce vydechne – a na pár okamžiků se neozývá nic, žádný dech, zdá se, že ani tlukot srdce – až zaslechnu jemné posunutí postele, jak se malátně protáhne, strávený a vyčerpaný.</p><p>Otočím se a přitisknu své rozpálené čelo k chladné zdi sklepení.</p><p>--------</p><p>Po schůzi spolu sestupujeme po schodech. Tedy jdeme jeden vedle druhého. Je z něj cítit povýšenost, kterou dává pečlivě najevo, že si mě není ochoten všimnout a že bych se od něj měl raději držet zpátky. Celkem směšné, když uvážím, jak málo se s ním chci stýkat.</p><p>Přesto to ve mně vzbudí příval vzteku. Kdo si myslí, že je? Proč se domnívá, že vůči mně může cítit takové opovržení – opovržení, které chutnám pokaždé, když se mi zvedne žaludek z vlkodlačího lektvaru, který pro mě připravuje? Protože jsem vlkodlak? Oč je to horší, než být Smrtijed, i napravený? Alespoň jsem si nikdy nezvolil být tím, čím jsem.</p><p>Zajímalo by mě, jaký by si našel důvod k nenávisti, kdybych nebyl vlkodlak. Že jsem patřil k Pobertům? Že jsem kamarádil s Jamesem a Siriusem?</p><p>Teď by se měl nejspíš radovat. Moji přátelé jsou pryč – navždycky a úplně pryč.</p><p>A s nimi můj život, i když dál dýchám.</p><p>Je jednodušší nemít, než ztrácet? Byl bych raději, kdyby se Sirius nikdy nevrátil, než ho mít u sebe na tak krátký, krátký čas – a znovu ho ztratit?</p><p>Možná. Možná že ano. „Jednodušší“ je stěžejní slovo mého života – ale copak to může být jinak? Můj život je dost těžký takový, jaký je – a když se nebudu šetřit, nejspíš nepřečkám další den, další měsíc. Leká mě na to myslet – ale hluboko v srdci si nemůžu pomoct a nepřiznat to. Možná z toho mám pocit méněcennosti. Ale také mě to drží při životě.</p><p>Přesto si občas přeju, abych nad svými ztrátami dokázal plakat – místo abych uvnitř cítil tohle prázdno.</p><p>Snape dojde ke svým dveřím a já udělám pár kroků k sobě. Dobrou noc mi nepopřeje – no, ani to nečekám.</p><p>„Šišák,“ řekne téměř neslyšně. Dveře se otevřou.</p><p>Normální člověk by to neslyšel – jen já se svým zostřeným sluchem. Vždycky toho slyším až příliš.</p><p>--------</p><p>Tuhle noc se zase připravuje. S překvapením zjišťuji, že cítím ostré bodnutí očekávání – že by zlomyslná radost? – když zaslechnu, jak vstupuje do koupelny, pouští vodu... všechny ty činnosti, které znám tak dobře, jako bych se jich účastnil. Najednou jsou moje kalhoty nepohodlně těsné – ale raději si toho nevšímám, jako vždycky. Tyhle noci se nikdy nehoním. Ne protože bych se bál, že by mě Snape mohl slyšet – nemohl.</p><p>Jenom... nechci být jako on. Dává mi to nad ním převahu. Nebudu dělat něco tak ubohého a osamělého jako on. <i>Tohle</i> dává převahu <i>mně</i>.</p><p>Kdybych jen mohl přestat poslouchat.</p><p>Ale poslouchám – a v hlavě si přehrávám jeho ostře řezaný obličej zrudlý vzrušením – bledý s jasně rudými skvrnami na tvářích – černé oči zastřené rozkoší – tenké rty pootevřené, jak prudce oddechuje... Sirius by zavtipkoval, jestli se takovými nevzhlednými představami pokouším potrestat – jestli chci být impotentní, když myslím na Snapea, jak se honí.</p><p>Nevím... nevím, co cítím, proč to dělám.... co se mnou děje.</p><p>Měl bych ho nenávidět. Však ho také nenávidím – dost na to, abych mu chtěl ublížit, ponížit ho, jako mě ponižuje on svojí blahosklonností. Je mi z něj zle. Rád si představuju, jak se na mě bezbranně dívá, když se k němu blížím, chtěl bych v jeho očích vidět strach.</p><p>Nejspíš byl vyděšený, když mě tehdy našel v Chroptící chýši, přestože já si to vůbec nepamatuju....</p><p>Opravdu ho nenávidím. Zasloužil si všechno, co mu James a Sirius udělali, všechno to byla jeho chyba, sám si to způsobil... ať se ani neodvažuje házet to na Siriuse! Sirius byl stokrát víc chlap něž on – stokrát víc si zasloužil žít.</p><p>Ať se neodvažuje vinit mě, že jsem nikdy nezasáhl...</p><p>Ach ano, Remus Lupin, vlkodlak, spoléhající se, že jeho přátelé uchovají jeho tajemství. Snape je nejspíš štěstím bez sebe, že na něm závisím, teď když jsem bezpečný jen díky lektvaru, který mi vaří... vydán mu na milost a nemilost...</p><p>Vážně, to on je mi vydán na milost a nemilost – se svým špinavým tajemstvím, o kterém vím. Kdybych to vyzradil, kdyby zjistil, že to vím...</p><p>Krev se mi nažene do hlavy. Už to nesnesu. Musím něco udělat, nebo mě ty myšlenky přivedou k šílenství, ty zvuky mě zničí.</p><p>Musím dokázat, že moc mám já – musím Snapeovi ukázat, kde je jeho místo.</p><p>Vstanu a vyjdu ze svého pokoje.</p><p>--------</p><p>Na chodbě je ticho – a tady zvuky z jeho pokoje neslyším – samozřejmě. Takže on mě taky nemůže slyšet, když před zavřenými dveřmi šeptám: „Šišák“ a ony se tiše otevřou.</p><p>Vstoupím do tlumeně osvětleného bytu, moje kroky lehké a nehlučné.</p><p>Jeho vydechnutí je hlasitější, než jsem dosud slyšel – a na zlomek vteřiny si jsem jistý, že je to proto, že mě vidí. Ale pak následuje další – a já pochopím, že to ani neví – jak lehkomyslné! – příliš ponořen do toho, co dělá v posteli.</p><p>Ta ostrá a též velmi silná vůně mi rozšiřuje chřípí. Vzrušení a preejakulát a jakýsi slabý neidentifikovatelný pach – olej, který asi používá, aby byl pohyb hladší. V jeho prudkém dechu je cosi slyšet, jako tichoučké „och“ v rytmu s každým dotekem.</p><p>Nejdřív prázdný pokoj – pak další – a já jdu, nehlučně, moje tělo mě pro jednou nezrazuje – a pořád ještě mě neslyší, ale to mě nepřekvapuje. Pošetilec; jaký z něj může být špeh?</p><p>Dívám se – a on mě nechá, ani o tom neví. Je natažený na posteli, přikrývky odhozené, v jezírku županu tmavé barvy – kaštanově hnědé nebo tak – paže stále v rukávech. Ten pohled je podivně známý – neboť se mi v hlavě přehrál už tolikrát.</p><p>Nohy má hubené a dlouhé, s vystouplými kyčlemi – vážně je samá ostrá hrana, a vystupují mu žebra – a jeho kůže je tak bílá – a chlupy ve slabinách a na prsou má černé a bradavky hnědé a jako oblázky – a ruka se mu na temném, krví naplněném přirození jen kmitá.</p><p>Tak náruživě, s takovou rozhodností. Když si to děláte sami, není to potěšení. Je to práce – s cílem udělat se.</p><p>Opravdu používá nějaký olej – leskne se mu na přirození – zvlhčuje prsty jeho druhé ruky, které strká... och můj bože... tohle jsem vážně nepotřeboval vidět. Dlouhé prsty kloužou do zadku a ven – a křečovitě se třese, celým tělem mu probíhá lehké chvění, nejspíš proto, že naráží do toho pravého místa.</p><p>Vlasy má mokré. Vypadají jako po koupeli a máčí polštář kolem jeho hlavy. Takže ta pomerančová vůně je šampón.</p><p>Samozřejmě mě nevidí. Oči má pevně zavřené – a kupodivu ho to dělá mladším, skoro jako když chodil do školy – nevrlý, zanícený kluk, tolik soustředěný na to, aby všechno dělal správně... jako ve třídě. Další věc, které se Sirius, jenž se o učení nikdy nestaral, a James jenž se učil jen malinko, smáli a pro niž ho nenáviděli.</p><p>Jak se ukájí, vraští obočí a kouše se do rtů – a já vím, že se už dostal za fázi, v níž se mu hlavou honí dráždivé představy. Teď už je to jen čistá tělesnost, jen tělo reagující na podněty, tření kůže, svírání penisu.</p><p>Tichounce zasténá nosem – a je to dočista ubohý zvuk – ale přitom se z něj skoro zalknu a sova se udržím, abych se neprozradil. Jeho pohyby jsou uspěchané a nepořádné, zoufale tíhne k závěru – a vidím, jak je ten konec nepolapitelný, jako vždycky – jako i po vyvrcholení cítíte, že něco chybí, cítíte se podvedení, jako by to nebylo přesně to, čeho jste chtěli dosáhnout – jen proto... jen proto, že s vámi nikdo není.</p><p>Tahle myšlenka ve mně něco zlomí. Nevím co dělám, dokud neučiním pár kroků a nenatáhnu ruku. Není to lítost... ani empatie... dokonce ani přání využít ho, se kterým jsem přišel. Netuším, proč to dělám – a nemám kdy o tom přemýšlet.</p><p>Namísto jeho dlaně mu na penis položím svoji – a stisknu.</p><p>Reakce je děsivá. Jako kdybych ho uhodil – a Merline, okamžitě mi dochází, jaký jsem pitomec. To nebyl dobrý nápad dát mu o své přítomnosti vědět v takovou chvíli, takovým způsobem. Celé jeho tělo se napne, proběhne jím křeč – prudce otevře oči – rozšířené a černé a šokované a ještě skelné záplavou rozkoše. Ani v nich nevidím poznání – když se jeho tělo znovu otřese, záchvěvem nesnesitelné rozkoše – a Snape, aniž by si to uvědomoval, čistě instinktivně – přiráží do mojí sevřené dlaně.</p><p>Hlava mu padne dozadu; unikne mu ochraptělý výkřik, hlasitější, než co jsem doposud slyšel – výkřik rozkoše a vzteku – a pak mi na ruku vytryskne teplo a vlhko a bohatě mi pokryje prsty. Ten pach je tak opojný, že se také zachvěju – nepopiratelný, blízký, výrazný pach cizího vyvrcholení – a trvá dál a dál, protože ho dál třu a ždímám to z něj – jak vím, že by si to sám nikdy neudělal.</p><p>Konečně se Snape malátně zhroutí na postel, hrdlo se mu hýbe, jako by se snažil polknout nebo něco říct. A pak jediným prudkým pohybem zvedne hlavu a zírá na mě – v očích všechen strach a zhnusení, jaké si jen dovedu představit.</p><p>„Co jsi to za zasranýho hajzla, Lupine?“</p><p>--------</p><p>No, co jiného jsem mohl čekat? <i>Já</i> bych také nenáviděl každého, kdo by takhle zasáhl do mého soukromí.</p><p>A já jsem pro něj byl vždycky nepřítel případně odporná stvůra. A ode mě to vážně bylo idiotské, to ani nemusím opakovat – jak mě to vůbec mohlo napadnout...</p><p>Okamžitě jsem plný náramných výčitek, srovnatelných jen s tím, jak se cítím nesvůj.</p><p>Nesví se zjevně cítíme oba. Je to dokonce trochu legrační, jak se škrábe pryč, přitahuje si hubené nohy k hrudi, hmatá po svém županu a bezvýsledně se snaží zahalit – jako bych už si ho nestačil dobře prohlédnout. A také má v ruce hůlku.</p><p>Povzdechnu si. Ruku mám vlhkou jeho semenem, sám jsem ještě v kalhotách ztopořený a nemám chuť obrňovat se na to, co se Snape chystá pronést.</p><p>„Uklidni se, Snape. Přece jsem tě nepřipravil o panenskou čest.“</p><p>Zírá na mě, na okamžik příliš šokovaný a rozzlobený na odpověď.</p><p>Mohu – a chci – říct pár věcí. Jako „Měl bys být rád, že se tě někdo konečně dotknul,“ nebo „Ale máš nějakou dezinfekci, abych si od toho mohl umýt ruku, že jo?“</p><p>Byl bych to řekl – kdyby byl Sirius naživu a mohli jsme se tomu potom zasmát. Na chvíli mám před očima jeho překrásný rozzářený obličej.</p><p>Místo toho řeknu:</p><p>„Co se stalo, stalo se. Můžu se omluvit, a pak nejspíš budeme moct předstírat, že k ničemu nedošlo... jestli chceš.“</p><p>Nevím, proč jsem ta poslední slova přidal. Jako by mi záleželo na tom, co chce.</p><p>Moje slova useknou, cokoliv se Snape chystal říct – na chvíli ještě víc zbledne a je zticha – a pak zasyčí: „Ty umíš předstírat, že se nic neděje, náramně dobře, viď, Lupine?“</p><p>Obrátím oči v sloup. To je mu podobné – vždycky přijde s nějakou nic neříkající frází, vždycky poukazuje na něco rádoby důležitého – dokonce i když tu sedí nahý, ještě vlhký semenem a zrovna jsem se s ním dopustil toho nejintimnějšího styku... proti jeho vůli.</p><p>Ne, takhle o tom raději přemýšlet nebudu.</p><p>„Máš nějaký jiný návrh, Severusi?“</p><p>Když jsem do Bradavic přišel učit před deseti lety, dbal jsem na to, abych mu říkal jménem. Něco jako ruka podaná na přátelství. Mám vůbec říkat, že ji nikdy nepřijal? Ale dál mu tak občas říkám. Alespoň ho to vyvádí z rovnováhy.</p><p>„Jo, Lupine. Jdi se bodnout.“</p><p>Odfrknu si – a zarazím se. Není to zrovna příjemné: bavit se tím co řekne, místo abych se mu vysmál. Ale když se nad tím zamyslíte, je vážně docela legrační.</p><p>Tváří se, jako bych ho opět urazil.</p><p>„Špatný nápad Severusi. Něco jiného?“</p><p>Dívám se na jeho ruku sevřenou na hůlce, a zvednu dlaň a dotknu se jazykem té bělavé lepkavé látky. Chutná hořce a velmi výrazně a... trochu příjemně. Netušil jsem, že si tohle kdy pomyslím.</p><p>Snape na mě zírá a oči se mu ještě víc rozšíří.</p><p>„No, já návrh mám,“ řeknu – a když s úsilím polkne, vidím, že mu to nemusím víc přibližovat. „Nemyslím nic osobního – neřekl bych, že to v sobě ještě mám, na něco osobního. Ale... můžu ti být užitečný. A ty můžeš být užitečný mně.“</p><p>Zachvěje se mu chřípí – a třesou se mu rty – a vypadá úplně, jako by se chystal udeřit; ale neudělá to. Velmi pomalu skloní hůlku a opře se o pelest postele.</p><p>„Užitečný,“ zopakuje.</p><p>„Správně.“</p><p>Moje ruka je potřísněná jeho semenem – a lehce roztáhnu nohy, bezmyšlenkovitě, aby viděl to vyboulení. Jak mě pozoruje, zúží černé oči do štěrbin – zkoumá mě, snaží se mě ocenit, zjistit, jestli s ním nehraju nějakou hru, nelíčím na něj nějaký žertík. Ale nelíčím; čestně. Myslím to vážně – i když tomu téměř nemohu uvěřit.</p><p>Moji kamarádi, se kterými jsem mohl dělat vylomeniny, jsou pryč. Zbyli jsme tu, ve sklepení, jen on a já. Taková je realita – co jiného zbývá než ji přijmout?</p><p>A pak opatrně přikývne – a já téměř otevřu ústa úžasem, protože jsem si opravdu nemyslel, že bude souhlasit. Nepřemýšlel jsem, co udělám, jestli Snape kývne.</p><p>Do čeho jsem se to dostal... Sirius by se uřehtal k smrti.</p><p>Ale couvnout nemůžu – ne, pokud nechci, aby na mě přece jen použil hůlku – ne, když nakonec přijal mou nabídku. A třeba si také vychutnávám představu, že to je možné, ať je to co je to, přinejmenším kvůli z toho plynoucí fyzické rozkoši... v jeho pokoji je celkem šero, ani se na něj nebudu muset dívat.</p><p>Nepěkná myšlenka – symbolická kvůli Siriusovi, jako bych se před ním potřeboval ospravedlňovat.</p><p>Snapeova tvář vypadá tak soustředěně, tak odhodlaně – jako by ho to stálo velké úsilí, natáhnout ruku k mým kalhotám. Očividně mi to chce oplatit. Přinutím se neucuknout.</p><p>„Tentokrát ne,“ povídám. „Další večer, ano?“</p><p>Netuším, jestli nějaký další bude.</p><p>„Jak je libo, Lupine,“ řekne Snape chladně, ale něco v jeho hlase nezní moc jistě.</p><p>„Tak fajn.“</p><p>--------</p><p>A tak to začne. Nemáme žádnou dohodu, žádný určený čas – ale jakmile zaslechnu, že si v koupelně pouští vodu, jakmile ucítím jemnou vůni šampónu, vydám se k němu otvíraje si dveře heslem, které mi nikdy nedal, ale ví, že ho znám. Čeká na mě v posteli, téměř potmě – a když se svléknu a vklouznu k němu, mluví jenom naše ruce, pracují s rychle nalezenou přesností doteků.</p><p>Jenom ruce, nikdy ústa, nikdy nic jiného – na takovou míru důvěrnosti ještě nejsme připraveni. Jenom vzájemné onanování, trochu jiné než kdybychom si to dělali sami.</p><p>Ne, hodně jiné. Nevím, jak to vysvětlit – ale právě nebýt v tu chvíli sám, cítit jak se k vám tiskne tělo toho druhého, slyšet jeho prudké vydechování v rytmu s vaším, to všechno mění.</p><p>Ač je to jen Severus Snape.</p><p>Ač je to jen Remus Lupin.</p><p>Poznávám jeho tělo ve stejnou chvíli jako on to moje. Jak se mu zadrhne dech a přitiskne se ke mně, když se hrubými konečky prstů dotknu místa na vnitřní straně jeho stehna. Jak se zachvěje a prohne, když nehty přejedu přes jeho bradavky. Jak užasle se tváří pokaždé, když ho zasáhne orgasmus – zjevně stále nepřivyklý tomu, že se to děje bez jeho přímého přičinění.</p><p>Opravdu je trochu nezkušený. Nebo spíš, jeho zkušenost je velmi omezená – ale to mi nevadí. V posteli je spravedlivý, tuhle jednu věc Snapeovi přiznat můžu. Ať si o mně mimo postel myslí cokoliv, v posteli se vždycky snaží, aby se mi to co nejvíc líbilo. Dává stejně jako dostává.</p><p>Takže je to spravedlivé a uspokojující a vzájemně užitečné. A když vyvrcholím, čelo přitisknuté k jeho tvrdému hrudníku, vdechuju jeho pach – je to náramný pocit – mám ještě větší hlad po jeho těle, po jeho doteku. Potom se nestarám, kdo je a jak vypadá a co by řekl Sirius. Je tu jen opojná rozkoš z toho, že mi někdo odpovídá na laskání, ze slastného sténání, které z něj lákají moje prsty.</p><p>--------</p><p>Začínám na té blízkosti být závislý. Netušil jsem, že tak prahnu po doteku, být s někým druhým. Dokonce se mi stává, že svá noční dobrodružství nedokážu oddělit od zbytku dne – zasním se při jídle ve Velké síni nebo na řádové schůzi, zatímco se na mě Snape mračí a ušklíbá. <i>On</i> ten problém očividně nemá.</p><p>Myslím na to, jak je ve své posteli, v tom velmi matném světle, které nechává svítit – jen abych do sebe ve tmě nevráželi –, jak se blíží k orgasmu, jeho hubený obličej má do sebe ponořený, soustředěný výraz –, kouše se do lehce oteklého rtu, aby utlumil zvuky. Jeho rtů jsem se svými nikdy nedoktl...</p><p>Jeho dlouhé kostnaté tělo natažené, kdežto já se nad ním podpírám rukou, abychom byli blíž, má pokrčené koleno, trochu na stranu, abych k němu lépe mohl – a rukou přejíždí po mém penisu, s tím kluzkým olejem, který používá, a prsty jeho druhé ruky cestují dál, k mému perineu a dokonce i mezi půlky. Jeho ruce ke mně žádnou nechuť nechovají – jsou dychtivé a odvážné a občas tápou, ale nikdy úmyslně nepřátelské.</p><p>Zavírá a otvírá oči v nenapodobitelné zvláštnosti vzrušení, jen kratičce se zastavuje na mojí tváři – a já přemýšlím, jestli mě vidí – nebo jestli je tu pro něj někdo jiný, i když ho tře a svírá moje ruka.</p><p>Znamení zla na jeho předloktí v tlumeném světle slabě žhne.</p><p>Nikdy nemluvíme. A mluvením nemyslím probírání věcí. Neřekneme si ani slovo, ani drobnosti jako „víc“ nebo „takhle“. Vypadá to, že se bojíme, že jedno by mohlo vést k druhému – a mluvit i jen trochu by znamenalo, že bychom si mohli začít povídat. Jsou mezi námi věci – věci, které by raději neměly být zmiňovány, ani by se na ně myslet nemělo, v temnotě, když se k sobě naše těla tisknou čirou nezbytností.</p><p>Místo toho si velmi uvážlivě vytváříme systém neverbální komunikace. Je to vlastně docela jednoduché; jeden by neřekl, jak málo je toho v posteli potřeba říct, aby mu bylo rozuměno – dokonce i s člověkem, který vám vůbec nerozumí.</p><p>Když nemám náladu na druhé kolo, jenom vstanu a odejdu, jakmile skončíme. A když nemá náladu on, vstane a jde do koupelny, zabalený do svého těžkého županu – a zavře za sebou dveře – a to je moje znamení, že mám odejít.</p><p>Ale někdy zůstaneme oba – ležíme vedle sebe v téměř úplné tmě, zatímco se nám zklidňuje prudký dech. Je v tom taková lenivá rozkoš, jen si tak ležet – v tichu, v pohodlí – bez nutnosti mluvit. Nejsme si nic dlužni, ani konverzaci.</p><p>Jsme tak blízko, že se téměř dotýkáme – jeho dlouhá hubená paže vedle mé. Téměř, ale ne docela – cítím teplo jeho těla – ale stále si uvědomuju i tu vzdálenost.</p><p>Když se podívám šikmo, vidím na polštáři ve spleti černých vlasů jeho ostře řezaný obličej, zjemnělý čerstvou rozkoší. A občas mám chuť prohrábnout mu vlasy – zjistit, jaké jsou na omak, když jsou umyté. A hluboko v prsou mě maličko bodne lítostí při pomyšlení, že to nikdy neudělám.</p><p>A pak natáhnu ruku a položím ji na jeho ochablé přirození – a jemu nejprve unikne tichý výraz nepohodlí, protože je ještě příliš citlivé – nebo to možná já jsem trochu surový. Ale pak se pod mojí rukou postaví a znovu začne ten taneček jeho stehen a přiráží mi do dlaně a cítím, jak ve tmě našel mou vlastní erekci.</p><p>--------</p><p>Poslední dobou nejsou Bradavice nikdy prázdné. Všelijací lidé přicházejí a odcházejí a nečekaně je potkáváte na divných místech. Ve skladišti starých lavic narazím na Molly Weasleyovou a na Tonksovou hluboko zabrané do rozhovoru. Tonksová má zářivě žluté vlasy se zelenými prameny a její hábit je záplatovanější něž můj – ale ty její záplaty jsou tak barevné, že nemohu pochybovat, že je to záměr. Nejspíš je to v módě nebo tak něco.</p><p>Když zaslechne moje kroky, prudce se otočí a její pěkná tvář zrůžoví.</p><p>„Remusi,“ uchichtne se.</p><p>„Dobrý den, dámy. Mám slíbit, že o vašich tajemstvích ani nemuknu?“</p><p>Jestli měla Tonksová tváře před chvílí růžové, teď už je docela červená.</p><p>„Musím... musím jít!“ popadne z ničeho nic svou tašku a vyběhne ze dveří, jako by ji někdo honil.</p><p>„Líbíš se jí, Remusi,“ řekne Molly dobrosrdečně, když za Tonksovou zapadnou dveře.</p><p>Zírám na ni. Musí si dělat legraci.</p><p>Tonksové? Tonksové – která má vždycky, když jsem nablízku takový sladký a trochu uličnický výraz, která se rychle přestane měnit, když vstoupím – která má novou barvu vlasů, kdykoliv ji vidím – a ani jednou se mě nezeptala, která si myslím, že jí nejvíc sluší...</p><p>Nemožné. Prostě... nemožné. Takové věci se nestávají. Ne když se jedná o mladou, krásnou, vtipnou a nezávislou dívku – a životem utahaného, ošuntělého vlkodlaka na prahu čtyřicítky, která mu připadá jako čtyřstovka.</p><p>„To je nesmysl, Molly,“ říkám rozhodně.</p><p>V očích má nekonečnou laskavost a cosi jako soucit.</p><p>„Vůbec ne, Remusi.“</p><p>--------</p><p>V noci Snapeovy dlouhé prsty kloužou po mých prsou a zádech, mapují tu pavučinu jizev. Přichází to bez varování a může se to zdát téměř náhodné, jenže Snape nikdy nic nedělá náhodou. Konečky jeho prstů jsou malounko zhrublé, teplé a opatrně sledují čáry na mé kůži, a ticho ruší jen moje vzdechy, jak se druhou rukou věnuje mému penisu.</p><p>Ale tenhle dotek pro mě znamená víc než ten v mých slabinách. Při letmém pohlazení jeho prstů mnou z jakéhosi důvodu pojede tak neuvěřitelná rozkoš, že se prudce zachvěju, přitisknu čelo na jeho tvrdé rameno a dlouze, bolestně zasténám do jeho kůže.</p><p>I on se třese, tak divoce, že mě téměř odstrčí, když se mi jeho semeno rozleje po ruce a po břiše, a já cítím potřebu zabránit mu v pohybu, přitisknu ho k posteli – a mám pocit, jako bych vyvrcholil dvakrát – jeho orgasmus zrcadlený v mém.</p><p>Je to intenzivní a trvá to dlouho – a potom jsem vyčerpaný a ochablý, neschopen pohnout jediným prstem. A v ústech mám podivnou poloslanou chuť – mému mozku chvíli trvá, než sepne a uvědomím si, že mám čelisti sevřené na Snapeově klíční kosti.</p><p>Jeho hlas se ke mně nese jakoby z dálky.</p><p>„Lupine. Jestli tě svrbí zuby, dám ti gumovou hračku.“</p><p>Merline... on opravdu mluví. Není to ani chraptivý ani vášnivý hlas – spíš lehce nakvašený – a nechápu, proč jsem tak šťastný, že ho slyším. Opatrně zuby odtáhnu. Otisk vypadá bolestivě – a na chvíli mám směšné přání napravit to polibkem. Nemožné. Spokojím se s druhou nejlepší možností.</p><p>„Je to bezpečné,“ povídám. „Chci říct, že není úplněk.“</p><p>„Myslíš, že to nevím?“ Povýšeně. Nemusím se na něj podívat, abych si dovedl představit, že si mě opovržlivě měří. „Zbývá ještě třináct dnů.“</p><p>Téměř si přeju, aby to nedodal – přeju si, abych nevěděl, že to ví – tak přesně, na den. Připomínám si, že by to vědět měl – koneckonců mi vaří vlkodlačí lektvar – ale nemůžu si to vyhnat z hlavy... určitým způsobem, spolu s jemným dotekem jeho prstů na mých jizvách, to znamená něco víc.</p><p>A náhle přichází myšlenka, kterou jsem se tak dlouho snažil hluboko pohřbít. Mohlo by všechno být jiné? Mohla by být jiná cesta, jiný svět – ve kterém by nebyl tak nepřátelský a protivný, ve kterém bychom byli přátelé, ve kterém bych nebyl pokřivený, ještě než bych přišel do Bradavic, ve kterém bychom mohli být od začátku na stejné straně – bez opovržení, nedůvěry, strachu a zrady?</p><p>Svět, ve kterém by byl James naživu a Sirius by byl naživu a Petr by byl hrdina – a já bych na sebe mohl být pyšný – a Snape by nebyl takový mizera...</p><p>Je mizera, ale nemůžu si pomoct, napadá mě, že si nejspíš zaslouží víc... víc, než mu můžu dát já.</p><p>Nepatrně se pohnu, sklouznu z něj, ale jsem dost blízko, abych si uvědomoval jeho tělo vedle svého. On se nehýbe, nevstává – a já taky zůstávám... takže druhé kolo. Za půl hodiny nebo tak, až si trochu odpočineme.</p><p>„A ocenil bych, kdybys udělal něco s tím svým zvykem vždycky se na mě celou vahou svalit,“ řekne. „Možná si představuješ, jak nejsi lehký, ale věř tomu nebo ne, máš docela váhu.“</p><p>Nad tím se musím usmát. Ne nad slovy – ani nad tónem jeho hlasu, který jako obvykle praví zmiz-z-mého-života-Lupine – ale nad něčím... nad něčím... Chceš, abych uvěřil, že se ti to nelíbí, pomyslím si, ale nahlas to neřeknu.</p><p>„Když to říkáš,“ pravím mírně.</p><p>--------</p><p>Pár minut před začátkem schůze – čekáme na Albuse – Tonksová, dnes vlasy v oslňujícím ocelově modrém odstínu, nakloní hlavu na stranu a, aniž by se na někoho dívala, pronese:</p><p>„Slyšela jsem, že Rosmerta má nový druh máslového ležáku – moc dobrý.“</p><p>Chvíli je ticho – až slyším svůj vlastní dech. A i bez toho, že bych se na ni podíval, na sobě cítím na sobě Mollyiny oči – ponoukavý, neodbytný, povzbuzující pohled. A pobídnut spíš tím pohledem než něčím jiným se neobratně zeptám:</p><p>„Někdy bychom ho spolu mohli jít ochutnat, co říkáš?“</p><p>Řeknu to tak tiše, že tomu Tonksová vůbec nemusí věnovat pozornost, když nebude chtít. Ale oči jí tak zajiskří, že cítím, jak se mi něco svírá v prsou – něco, o čem jsem si nemyslel, že ještě někdy ucítím.</p><p>„Paráda! Kdy? Co třeba dnes večer, když už tu jsem?“</p><p>A tak je to tedy dnes večer. Sedíme proti sobě u stolu – a vlastně nevím, jak ten nový druh máslového ležáku chutná – a tu a tam se na nás někdo dívá, ale kupodivu nikdo neodsuzuje, všichni spíš souhlasí. A Tonksová se na mě svou drobnou tváří usmívá také – a je to, jako bych byl ve snu... ne ve svém, moje nikdy nejsou tak hezké – ale v cizím: rande (moje první rande za celou věčnost), překrásná dívka, která o mě má zjevně zájem – narážky v jejích slovech mi nemohou uniknout – a matně si uvědomuju, že jí odpovídám stejně.</p><p>A později, napůl cesty mezi Prasinkami a Bradavicemi, se zastavíme a podíváme se na sebe – a já vezmu její obličej téměř beze strachu do dlaní. Její tváře rámované mýma rukama jsou perlově bílé a oči jí září – a trošičku se o mou dlaň otře – a to je veškeré povzbuzení, které potřebuju.</p><p>Políbím ji – její rty mají sladce karamelovou chuť po máslovém ležáku – ano, to je ten nový druh – a najednou mám její ruce kolem krku a její dech se zrychlí – přitiskne svá ústa na moje a nenasytně na můj polibek odpovídá.</p><p>Chce mě... mě... to je úžasné pomyšlení. Vybrala si mě, s otevřenýma očima – z důvodu, kterému nerozumím –, ale chce mě, Remuse Lupina, se vší přítěží, kterou vláčím životem – ne nějakého mlčenlivého partnera ve tmě, se kterým si ani nevymění slovo.</p><p>Do tváří a do slabin se mi nažene krev – a jak její obličej chovám v rukou, její kosti jsou tak křehké, vím, že jí ani nikdy neublížím. Je metamorfmág, je se mnou v bezpečí.</p><p>Je to možné? Může mi nabídnout, o čem jsem si nikdy nemyslel, že můžu mít? Normální život... zdravý vztah... mít někoho překrásného, komu by na mně záleželo... třeba i rodinu? Je tak líbezná, vím, že se ji naučím milovat, půjde to samo. Je krásná a silná a chytrá – co se na ní nedá milovat? A chce mě...</p><p>Náš polibek skončí a ona trochu klesne – stála na špičkách. Sáhne si na rty a v očích má přitom plachý úsměv.</p><p>„Páni... Remusi, to bylo, páni.“</p><p>Je hezké, když vaše jméno někdo vysloví takovýmhle hlasem, chraplavým vášní a rozkoší.</p><p>Nevím, jak jí odpovědět. A nevím, co bych měl udělat teď. Pozvat ji k sobě? Nebo bychom měli jít zpátky k Rosmertě a vzít si pokoj? Nebo je to moc rychle?</p><p>Z nějakého důvodu nic z toho nedokážu udělat. A pak její malá ruka pevně a jemně stiskne tu moji.</p><p>„Děkuju. Byl to krásný večer. Měj se.“</p><p>To je od ní tak milé – že mi dává možnost úniku. Budu jí to příště muset vynahradit. Otočí se, znovu se dotkne svých políbených rtů – a okamžik před tím, než se <i>přemístí</i>, slyším znovu nepotlačovaný dívčí smích.</p><p>--------</p><p>Když se vracím k sobě, jsem rozechvělý a vzrušený. Blízkost Tonksové, její štíhlé tělo opřené o moje ve mně opravdu něco probudilo. Ale když zaslechnu povědomý zvuk tekoucí vody ze Snapeovy koupelny, tiché ťuknutí láhve se šamponem, jsem najednou studený a ochablý.</p><p>Nemůžu tam jít. Ne po Tonksové – ne potom, co byla tak čistá a upřímná – bylo by to jako zneuctít, k čemu mezi námi došlo. Věří mi – věří, že budu takový, jakého mě vidí. A moje noční dostaveníčka se Snapem – ty do představy, kterou o mně má, nepatří.</p><p>Vážně je to takhle prosté. Tonksová mi nabídla všechno – nabídla mi sebe, nabídla mi normální život – copak jsem o tom vždycky nesnil? Nabídla mi žít stejně ve dne i v noci, ne ohavný poměr s někým, koho nemám rád a komu jsem odporný.</p><p>Snape mi nikdy nic nenabídl – proč bych měl o své volbě pochybovat? Nikdy neřekl, že je to pro něj důležité... byla to jen dohoda. Vzájemně uspokojivá dohoda.</p><p>Co uděláte, když vás dohoda přestane uspokojovat? Zrušíte ji. Jednoduché.</p><p>A dobré na tom je, že vím, že nebudou žádné otázky, žádné výčitky, žádné scény. Nic se mezi námi nezmění.</p><p>Když jsme spolu spali, choval se ke mně podle, teď to bude taky tak. A já se s jeho podlostí vyrovnám – koneckonců s ní mám spoustu zkušeností.</p><p>Přicházel jsem k němu, protože jsem chtěl. Když nechci, můžu přestat.</p><p>To přece není, jako bych mu lámal srdce. Pokud tedy vůbec nějaké má.</p><p>Zatrne mi z vůně pomeranče a skořice. A jeho tiché přecházení – jako bych ho nikdy před tím neslyšel tak jasně. Brzo si uvědomí, že nepřijdu. No, to je docela jasné – a je to to jediné, co je nutno říkat. Prostě se do toho pustí jako dřív.</p><p>Zatnu zuby a snažím se neposlouchat – a vážně, nemusím poslouchat, stačí, když přejdu ke druhé zdi. Udělám to. Lehnu si do postele a omotám si peřinu kolem hlavy, ač vím, že to není potřeba.</p><p>Usnu podrážděný a rozpálený a zdá se mi sen o nekonečném úplňku.</p><p>--------</p><p>Ráno to všichni vědí. Vidím to, když vejdu do velké síně, ještě trochu rozespalý, a přivítají mě dobrosrdečné pozdravy. Po osmi dotazech ohledně chuti Rosmertina nového máslového ležáku nevím, jestli se smát nebo zlobit.</p><p>Snape se trochu zpozdil – vchází a obdaří mě typickým opovržlivým pohledem. Nic se nezměnilo – přehraju si to znova před očima, abych se o tom ujistil. Naprosto nic; nenávidí mě jako obyčejně – jeho oči vůbec neříkají, že jsem ho ranil.</p><p>Ranil... neranil jsem ho, nic mezi námi nebylo – mám právo na štěstí, na normální život. Bylo to jen... jen vzájemné onanování, viděli jsme jeden ve druhém prostředek k uvolnění napětí. Přestal pro mě být nezbytný – tak co? On by se ke mě bez přemýšlení zachoval stejně.</p><p>Posadí se na svoje místo, ale předtím se stejně zle podívá po všech ostatních u stolu – a já si trochu oddechnu. Jeho ruce lehce zápolí s talířem a šálkem – rána jsou jedinou denní dobou, kdy jsou jeho dlouhé hubené prsty krapet nešikovné.</p><p>V ústech mám poněkud sucho; zavrtím hlavou a napiju se kávy.</p><p>„Ty jsi šel včera pozdě spát, Severusi?“ ptá se Kratiknot zvesela. „Co tě zdrželo? Rande jako Remuse?“</p><p>Někdo se zasměje. Snape upustí lžičku, zvedne hlavu a zamračí se stolovníky. Mrká svýma černýma očima, jako kdyby byl příliš rozespalý, aby jasně rozuměl – a já cítím, jak se mi v prsou usazuje cosi těžkého.</p><p>„Rande?“ Kéž by nezněl tak zmateně.</p><p>„Ano. Potřebuješ si to najít ve slovníku?“</p><p>„Vypadá to, že má Tonksová o Remuse zájem,“ dodá Minerva.</p><p>Zadívám se na svoje jídlo a trochu svraštím obočí. Nevzhlédnu; když nevzhlédnu, budu moct dál věřit, že se to neděje. No, měl bych vědět, že to nefunguje, už ze školy – ale stejně to dál dělám.</p><p>„To děvče mu prospěje,“ povídá Kratiknot.</p><p>Chvíli je ticho – a každý v něm může dobře slyšet, jak Snape mumlá:</p><p>„Někteří lidé očividně tak zoufale touží s někým se vyspat, že jsou připraveni dát se dohromady i s vlkodlakem.“</p><p>„Severusi!“ Minerva zní tak pohoršeně, jak se sluší. Skloním hlavu ještě víc a uchechtnu se.</p><p>Když se nad tím zamyslíte, je to vlastně legrační – jako soukromý vtip – legrační takovým bolestným, zneklidňujícím způsobem, až mě to nutí uvažovat, jestli nemám Albuse požádat, aby mi přidělil jiné obytné prostory. To by přece všechno zjednodušilo, ne?</p><p>--------</p><p>Tenhle měsíc byl úplněk náročný – a když konečně scházím do Velké síně na snídani, cítím se jako cizinec. Jídlo má příliš silnou vůni, ale chutná jako papírová lepenka, ačkoliv bych měl být vyhladovělý. Hlasy kolem mě jsou jako tichý bzukot, nerozeznám ani slovo.</p><p>Teprve v polovině snídaně si všimnu, že místo, které bývalo obsazeno, místo na které jsem se střežil pohlédnout – je prázdné. Není pro něj připravený žádný talíř, žádný šálek – nic.</p><p>Obrátím se – a zdá se, že Albus nějak uhodne, na co se chci zeptat, ještě než ta slova vypustím z úst. Jeho modré oči jsou za půlměsíčkovými brýlemi tolik chápavé a tolik smutné.</p><p>„Nevrátil se,“ řekne.</p><p>Cítím, jak se mi rty zkřivují do „och“, ale nevydám ani hlásek.</p><p>„Prosím tě podej mi chleba,“ žádá někoho Minerva – a teď už je slyším.</p><p>Chvíli bojuju se svým neposlušným hlasem.</p><p>„Chceš říct... chceš říct, že zůstal... na straně Ty-víš-koho?“ To je jediná možnost, jediná naděje, ke které se upínám.</p><p>Albus zavrtí hlavou a na jeho sklence se zachytí jasné ranní světlo.</p><p>„Nemyslím si, že by to byl ten případ.“</p><p>Nemyslí si... ale proč? Proč by mu měl takhle věřit? Proč by si měl být tak jistý, že... To není možné. To zkrátka není možné.</p><p>„Ale ne...“</p><p>Ne co? Ani se to nemůžu přimět vyslovit.</p><p>„Ještě ne,“ řekne Albus.</p><p>Ale jestli se nenašlo... jak může vědět... och Bože, nemůžu dýchat, jako bych měl v hrdle zaražené ostří, a téměř cizím hlasem zaskřehotám.</p><p>„Jak dlouho?“</p><p>„Tři dny.“</p><p>„Pane Lupine, jak se daří té krásné mladé dámě?“ zeptá se vedle mě Kratiknot. „Jmenuje se Nimfadora, že ano?“</p><p>--------</p><p>Posadím se v posteli, peřina se mi omotala pevně kolem prsou, a divoce zírám do tmy. Před očima se mi pomalu rozplývá obraz sluncem zalité Velké síně. Zasténám a zabořím hlavu do dlaní. Vlasy mám na omak slepené a zmáčené potem.</p><p>Noční můra. Nic nového.</p><p>Ale padá na mě úleva – úleva tak velká, jakou cítím jen za úsvitu po třetí noci své přeměny – že je to pryč a nevrátí se to na tak dlouho, že se to zdá skoro jako věčnost.</p><p>Sen... nestalo se to. Je v bezpečí... alespoň prozatím.</p><p>Nebo není?</p><p>Najednou mě roztřese strach, nesmyslný a tak silný, že ho nedokážu setřást. Musely mě ovlivnit všechny ty věštby a předpovědi. Vstanu jako náměsíčný a dojdu ke dveřím. Kdybych si dovolil zamyslet se nad tím, zastavil bych se – ale nic takového neudělám.</p><p>Naše dveře dělí jen pár kroků – a pod jeho vidím tmu – a za nimi je ticho – a můj strach se vrací s novou silou. Co jestli je pryč? Co když se... nevrátí?</p><p>Prosím, prosím, nechci ho ztratit... nemůžu.</p><p>O tolik věcí jsem už přišel – možná proto, že jsem nikdy neměl odvahu držet se jich. Ztratil jsem všechno, co mi bylo drahé. Už nechci dál ztrácet.</p><p>Tohle neztratím.</p><p>Nehlasně vyslovím heslo, a dveře se neotevřou – a z nějakého důvodu mě to naplní takovým zármutkem, takovou ztrátou. Ale co jsem měl čekat – když jsem k němu přestal chodit?</p><p>Neústupně zavrtím hlavou – zvednu ruku, pěst sevřenou, a hlasitě buším do dveří. Dobře, že mimo nás ve sklepení nikdo není, to by se těžko vysvětlovalo, o co se to pokouším.</p><p>No tak, otevři, vím, že tam jsi! Vím to? Chci tomu věřit, zoufale, nedovolím si věřit ničemu jinému. Hrana ruky, kterou tluču do dveří, už je necitlivá – ale nepřestanu – a najednou se dveře rozletí.</p><p>Přede mnou stojí Snape, zabalený do svého sametového županu, a mhouří na mě vztekem zúžené oči. Na tváři má zarudlou stopu po polštáři a jeho vlasy vypadají jako peří mrtvé vrány.</p><p>Chvíli je ticho, dokud se zhluboka nenadechne.</p><p>„Co si myslíš, že děláš, Lupine?“</p><p>No jasně; tohle je Snape v nejlepší formě. Živý a zdravý a navztekaný. A s mastnými vlasy – to by mě zajímalo, co s nimi dělá, že vypadají takhle.</p><p>„Máš vůbec představu, kolik je hodin?“</p><p>Nemám; měl bych.</p><p>Teď když ho vidím – a už nemám pocit, jako by mě něco dusilo – si začínám uvědomovat, jak hloupě musím vypadat. Moje stará košile od pyžama je rozepnutá, jsem bos. A pod županem vidím lem Snapeovy noční košile. Změří si mě takovým pohledem, jako by zvažoval, jestli stojí za to seslat na mě Avada Kedavra.</p><p>„Co chceš, Lupine?“</p><p>Ujistit se, že jsi naživu? To by pro něj byly druhé vánoce, kdybych tohle řekl. Opravdu ta slova ze sebe nedostanu, ač jsou pravdivá.</p><p>„Já jen... já...“ Pro Merlina, tak něco vymysli. „Strašně mě bolí hlava, myslel jsem, že bys mohl mít nějaký lektvar...“</p><p>Jeho nadechnutí doprovází syčivý zvuk, ze kterého je jasné, že moje otázka nebyl dobrý nápad. Pár okamžiků snáším jeho pohled. Zhnusenější už být nemůže.</p><p>A pak spustí:</p><p>„Tak tebe, Lupine, bolí hlava? Přijdeš si sem a vzbudíš mě ve tři v noci, protože tě bolí hlava? Co bude dál – budeš volat o pomoc, když se kopneš do palce? Jsou lidé, kteří nemají neomezený čas na odpočinek a zábavu jako ty, Lupine...“</p><p>Jeho hlas je nelítostný a přísný, dští urážky – ale bůhvíproč – možná že je to směsice úlevy a pozdní noční hodiny – mě začíná uspávat. Zavřu oči a trochu se zakymácím – a myslím, ale nejsem si jistý, že mám na rtech úsměv.</p><p>„Co jiného se od tebe dá, Lupine, čekat než do očí bijící přehlížení ostatních...“ Najednou se hlas zarazí.</p><p>Otevřu oči. Snape na mě civí jako na cosi nebezpečného s čím si neví rady, cosi co by na něj mohlo zaútočit.</p><p>„Co to děláš?“ vyprskne.</p><p>„Cože?“</p><p>„Spíš mi na prahu.“</p><p>„Ehm.“</p><p>Znechuceně potřese hlavou a špinavé černé vlasy se mu otřou o tváře. Bledé rty má prokousnuté – a zničehonic mi to připomene, jak temně a krvavě na jeho klíční kosti vypadal otisk mých zubů... zajímalo by mě, jestli se ho zbavil, když mu došlo, že se nevrátím.</p><p>Zrudnou mi tváře – a něco z toho mi musí být vidět na očích, něco, čeho si všimne, protože najednou celý zčervená a dokonce o krok ustoupí – a v příští chvíli se vzpamatuje.</p><p>„Vypadni, Lupine! Běž! Běž do postele!“</p><p>„Jo,“ povídám a projdu kolem něj do pokoje.</p><p>Je natolik zmatený, že mě nezastaví – a já vejdu dovnitř a přímo k jeho rozestlané posteli s důlkem po jeho hlavě na polštáři a peřinou ještě zmuchlanou a teplou od jeho těla. Vklouznu do postele a opatrně položím hlavu na polštář.</p><p>Přiblíží se chvatné kroky.</p><p>„Přišel jsi konečně o poslední zbytek rozumu, Lupine?“</p><p>Vzhlédnu k němu. Je to zvláštní perspektiva, já ležím a on nade mnou stojí, tvář nepřístupnou, rty pevně stisknuté a v očích něco podivně zranitelného.</p><p>„To si nemyslím,“ řeknu.</p><p>„Tak co teda?“</p><p>Cítím se trochu nešťastně, protože nevím, co mu na to mám odpovědět. Pořád ještě nejsem se svojí volbou úplně vyrovnaný – možná úplně první jednoznačnou volbou v životě.</p><p>„Ach ano, rozumím.“ Na rtech mu hraje stín úsměvu – není to dobrý úsměv. „Chceš mít dvě želízka v ohni, že je to tak?“„Co?“</p><p>„Sedět na dvou židlích,“ dodá podrážděně, „hřát si dvě polívčičky...“</p><p>Jo tohle.</p><p>„Ne,“ řeknu tiše a důrazně. „Jen jednu.“</p><p>Prosím pochop to.</p><p>A zdá se, že chápe – obličej se mu zkřiví bolestí – a z grimasy, kterou bych jindy považoval za ošklivou, se mi svírá srdce. Nechci mu ublížit... teď ne.</p><p>Ale proč by mi měl věřit?</p><p>Nejistě postává u postele – jako by nevěděl, co udělat. Jako by mě nemohl vyhodit násilím, kdyby se pro to rozhodl. Jeho tvář je v matném světle nevrlá a nasupená – a přesto jaksi bezbranná.</p><p>„Pokoušíš se mě, Lupine, přesvědčit, že víš, co děláš?“</p><p>„Já vím, co dělám.“</p><p>Možná že ne. Ale <i>dělám</i> to.</p><p>V obličeji má něco téměř dětského – jako by byl nehezké, nemilované dítě, které se nemůže rozhodnout, jestli by mělo znovu věřit na pohádky.</p><p>„Doopravdy se potřebuju vyspat,“ řekne, „a jestli trváš na tom, že mi budeš zabírat postel...“</p><p>Pro Merlina, je to jen postel, nemělo by to být... ale velmi dobře vím, co to je – prohlášení, slib – pro mě, pro nás oba. Ležím docela nehnutě a čekám.</p><p>„Nechci být tvůj dobrý skutek, Lupine.“</p><p>„Skvělé. Já totiž dobré skutky nedělám.“</p><p>„A jestli si myslíš, že ti budu trpět chrápání a kradení peřiny...“</p><p>„Nechrápu,“ řeknu a uvědomím si, že se usmívám.</p><p>Tak sem pojď.</p><p>Slyším, jak se za ním tiše zavřou dveře – a okamžik na to se ještě trochu ztlumí světlo. Sleduju, jak pomalu setřese župan a zůstane v noční košili. Jeho obličej je prázdný, ale z ostré linie jeho čelisti poznám, že je to jen za cenu pevně stisknutých zubů. Uvědomím si, že se úporně hryžu do rtu.</p><p>Není to jednoduché. Není to normální. S Tonksovou by to jednoduché bylo, ale o to jsem se připravil. Zžejmě jsem jí ublížil, i když jsem to neměl v úmyslu. A Molly bude zklamaná. A ani si nechci představovat, co řeknou ostatní, až se o mně a o Snapeovi dozví. Dozví se to vůbec? Nebo to budeme tajit, jako něco neslušného a špinavého?</p><p>Snape vklouzne pod peřinu, strnulý a zjevně ani trochu ospalý. Mně se taky vlastně nechce spát. Chvíli je tiše a tváří se odhodlaně, jako by se chystal něco říct a nebyl si jistý svým hlasem.</p><p>„Lupine, chci, aby sis pamatoval, že to byl tvůj nápad.“</p><p>‚A neopovažuj se dávat mi to za vinu, když to nebude fungovat,‘ zůstává nevyřčeno.</p><p>„Beru na vědomí.“ řeknu já.</p><p>Jeho ostře řezaný obličej je ve spleti černých vlasů velmi bílý a černé oči jsou odhodlaně upřené na strop.</p><p>„<i>Nox</i>,“ zašeptám.</p><p>Trvá dlouhé minuty, než zvolna vydechne.</p><p>„Dobrou noc,“ řekne a jeho hlas zní ve tmě maličko méně sevřeně.</p><p>„Jo,“ odpovím.</p><p>Opatrně se pod peřinou natáhnu a najdu jeho studenou, sevřenou ruku. Trochu sebou cukne, jakoby v pokusu stáhnout se - ale nakonec zůstane - a jeho pěst se pomalu rozevře a nechá mě proplést moje prsty s jeho. Je to jediné místo, v němž se naše těla dotýkají.</p><p>Usnu s jeho rukou ve své.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>- konec -</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poznámky překladatelské: </p><p>Pro botaniky neznalé čtenáře doplňuju, že „šišák“, který Snapeovi slouží za heslo k jeho pokojům, je <a href="http://botanika.wendys.cz/kytky/K243.php">léčivá bylina</a>.</p><p>Dvě pokračování Vlažného (jakož i jeho alternativní českou verzi) si můžete přečíst v překladu Sinam Llumi. Odkaz na překlady a různé zajímavosti o povídce jsou <a href="https://fanpolis.fandom.com/cs/wiki/Vla%C5%BEn%C3%BD">v hesle na Fanpolis</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>